Imaging Core B will serve as an integrating center for all image-based techniques and procedures needed and used by the Projects in this Program Project, and will facilitate and coordinate interactions among the Projects and the Core. Imaging Core B will provide the technical expertise, experience, computers, software, image acquisition, image reconstruction and quantitative analysis methods required to fully support the research proposed in the three projects in this Program Project. This will be carried out by three distinct but related and synergistic sub-core components, namely In Vivo Imaging, In Vitro Imaging and Quantitative Analysis. All in vivo and in vitro image data produced by the three Projects will be managed by the Core, from acquisition to analysis. This Core will provide to all Projects both routine services, such as data storage and backup, specimen preparation and imaging, 3D reconstruction and rendering of tomographic data, robust image processing and quantitative analyses, as well as several new methods to be developed, including dynamic in vivo MR imaging of patients, automated feature analysis in cell and molecular images and high resolution fusion of multimodality images. The Imaging Core will provide an efficient repository for all images and analysis results organized into a relational database for ready access and sharing by all Project investigators. Image database management tools will facilitate comparative analyses and data mining to determine associations and patterns in multimodality and longitudinal (temporal) datasets.